Dork Diaries 7: Tales from a NotSo Glam TV Star
by Bluebearysun
Summary: Lights, camera, action! Nikki is in the spotlight! A reality TV crew will follow her and her friends for the whole month of March as they record their hit song together. But will the excitement also cause unexpected problems, now that cameras are everywhere Nikki and her friends go? I do not own the book. THE ACTUAL BOOK WILL COME OUT JUNE 3rd, 2014 AND I CAN'T WAIT!
1. Chapter 1

**Saturday, March 1st**

OMG! Last night was probably the most dramatic day of my life. I was so exhausted by all the drama my arch nemesis, Mackenzie Hollister stirred up. She intentionally sabotaged the night of the sweetheart dance by stealing my crush Brandon Robert's phone, text me cruel messages the entire month of February, almost preventing me from going to the dance with Brandon. Like, WHO does that? Anyway, you're probably wondering what happened at the Sweetheart dance yesterday. Well let me start from where I was:

I was dancing with Brandon during the last song of the dance. We were blushing and laughing and staring at each other. OMG! I was so nervous. As the song was about to end, he leaned to my ear and whispered to me.

"Nikki, I-I've got to tell you something." He looked at me really nervously and fidgeted with his watch.

"Sure, Brandon. What is it?" I asked. "

"I was so excited when you asked me to the Sweetheart dance. I was almost afraid that you wouldn't even ask me and that Mackenzie told you some lies about me going with her to the dance. I didn't want you to feel bad about what happened with the texts, so I spent all afternoon wrapping this." He took out from his pockets a red case with a little bow on it. He placed it in my hands. I just stood there smiling at him.

"Go ahead and open it," he said smiling. I removed the top of the red case and took out a beautiful gold necklace with a heart at the end. I couldn't believe that Brandon would give me such and expensive-looking necklace.

"Oh my gosh, Brandon. It's the most beautiful gift I've ever gotten."

"I was going to give you this on Valentine's Day so you would be my valentine, but I couldn't. Mackenzie made sure of that. So I decided tonight was the perfect chance to tell you that I…" He paused hesitantly, and then took a big breath.

"The perfect chance to tell you that I'm in love with you." He looked at me with his big blue eyes and looked away blushing profusely. I cannot believe my ears. The one true love of my life, Brandon Roberts, one of the most popular boys at school, told me that he was in love with me, Nikki Maxwell, the biggest dork in school. I grinned from ear-to-ear.

"OMG! Brandon, I was waiting for you to tell me that. I've had a huge crush on you and my feelings grew stronger for you and I was so nervous about what you would say and do because who would want to be caught being seen with the biggest dork in school?" I wilted my head a bit. Brandon just stared at me in disbelief.

"Nikki! I didn't know you thought it that way. I would rather be with you than Mackenzie. There's no way that I would ever be embarrassed with you. I like you just the way you are, and I hope you won't change." He smiled at me and leaned closer to me and kissed me. I thought this was all some amazing dream that I would soon wake up from and face the shameful reality that is my life. This was the most romantic thing that has ever happened to me and I was not willing to give that has happened to me and I was not willing to give that up. We finally broke apart and Brandon held my hand and walked me outside.

"Oh and one other thing," Brandon exclaimed as he turned to face me. "Will you go out with me?" OMG! He wants to out with me!

"Of course!" He grinned as he looked down at the ground. I started to blush every time he looked at me. This staring, looking down, and blushing went on like forever.

"Goodnight, Nikki. See you on Monday," he said sweetly.

"Goodnight to you too, Brandon," I replied. He gave me a sweet kiss and he disappeared into the dark night. Chloe and Zoey went rushing outside to join me. They looked like they really wanted to tell me something.

"OMG, Nikki! We saw all of that!" Chloe was practically exploding with news. "That was soo romantic. So are you guys dating now?" She looked at me with a crooked smile and excitedly jumping up and down. I blushed as red as a tomato. I actually had no clue what happened between me and Brandon. Chloe and Zoey were so happy.

"I think we are. But what I want to know is why you guys are so ecstatic?" I really wanted to know what happened with Marcus and Theo.

"Marcus asked me out!" Chloe shouted as she jumped up and down happily.

"Theo also asked me out!" Zoey followed as she gave me a huge thumbs up.

"I'm so happy for you two," I exclaimed as we all pulled in for a group hug. We stood outside waiting for Chloe's mom to drive us home. When she dropped me off at my house, I immediately climbed to bed and dreamed bout me and Brandon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday, March 2nd**

OMG! I just got a text from Brandon. It says:

**Hey GF! Want to go out on a date with me tonight?**

Squeeeeeee! (That was me freaking out!) Brandon asked me out on a real date! Not like Crazy Burger. (That's different) I immediately texted him back:

**Hey BF, sure! Where will we go?**

He answered:

**It's a surprise! I'll pick you up at 7:00. See you later, Nikki :D**

Yes! I did my Snoopy Happy Dance all the way to my closet to pick out my outfit for this evening. Ughh! I have absolutely no cute clothes to wear. Hmm, it's only eleven. I'll go ask my mom to drop me off at the mall. I was so NOT going on a date with Brandon in my linty not-from-the-mall hoodie.

My mom decided to drop me off at the mall for an hour. I decided to go to this stylish shop near the food court. I finally found the cutest outfit. An aqua lace top with white skinny jeans and super cute sparkly heels. I looked like a super model. I was so ready for this date. I took a quick shower, put on my outfit, curl my hair, and put a layer of lip gloss on, (I know what you're thinking. At least I'm not like Mackenzie who practically bathes in lip gloss!)

I heard the doorbell ring. It must be Brandon. I suddenly got a case of ferocious butterflies gnawing in my stomach. I was so nervous. I quickly got my purse and rushed out of my room. I opened the door. My jaw fell to the floor. Brandon looked HOT in a cute blue buttoned-down shirt with jeans and his hair neatly combed. His beautiful eyes were staring at me and I knew he was thinking the same about me. We both smiled and blushed and continued to stare at each other. This smiling, blushing, and staring was going on for like forever! He finally broke the ice.

"You look amazing, Nikki!" He grinned at me that beautiful crooked smile.

"Thanks! You look so HOT," I immediately covered my mouth. I cannot believe I just said that. He smiled at me so huge that I almost fainted by embarrassment.

"Thanks! Shall we go?" He held out his arm.

"We may," I replied taking his hand. We walked until we stopped at this quaint-looking Italian restaurant. OMG! I cannot believe that we were having that beloved Italian dinner like in my favorite movie, _Lady and the Tramp. _A man with a mustache that looked like super Mario's mustache came and led us to our table. It was a round table with checkered cloth and a vanilla-scented candelabra in the middle. It was soo romantic. After the waiter took our order, we couldn't stop smiling and staring at each other. We were just giggling and looking around the restaurant. Finally Brandon spoke.

"So, remember that talent show we did in the fall?"

"Yeah! I'm so excited. Mr. Chase was going to call us on the 4th to confirm the date of the song recording, right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty elated about spending time with Theo, Marcus, Chloe, Zoey, Violet, and especially you." I definitely blushed when he said that. The waiter came out with our food. He put the plate of spaghetti in the middle of our table and sauntered off into the unknown. I grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Come on, let's try to get the same noodle," Brandon said excitedly. We tried for approximately 10 tries but no luck until we both grabbed on the end of one very long noodle. We kept getting closer and closer and closer until finally I felt his lips press on mine. I felt like there were 100 sparks shooting up into the air like shooting stars rising up and shimmering into the unknown darkness. We let go and giggled until we ate all the spaghetti. This was the best date ever.

We finally left and walked for my home.

"I really enjoyed this date so much, Nikki," Brandon looked at me with his eyes gleaming like blue diamonds.

"I did too. I'm so glad we went on this date," I replied. We finally reached my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, ok? I love you Nikki," he said with a genuine smile on his face.

"See you tomorrow then, I love you too," I spoke as he led to the door. He kissed me goodnight and went. I still cannot believe we actually went on this romantic date. I changed into my pajamas an watched recorded episodes of Tyra Banks' Show until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday, March 3rd**

Did you know that Mackenzie Hollister is the most horrid, vicious, frightening, self-absorbed person in the ENTIRE UNIVERSE! Calling her a mean girl is an understatement. She's a DEMON in designer jeans, jewelry, and lip-gloss.

Brandon and I went to school holding hands. Yes! Holding Hands! :) It wasn't even second period until I heard the entire school talking about me and Brandon.

"OMG! Did you hear that Brandon and Nikki are dating?" Brittany the cheerleading captain asked her friend, Sarah.

"Yes! Honestly, they make a cuter couple than Brandon with Mackenzie."

OMG! This is amazing! It was time to go to bio. Brandon and I were smiling nonstop when I reached class. Then I heard this cough and muffling, "LOSER!" behind me. I wasn't surprised when I figured out (in a millisecond) that it was, of course, Mackenzie Hollister. I heard her bio partner and Jessica Hunter giggling. Brandon must've heard that too because he looked at Mackenzie in disgust. She then looked away, embarrassed. I smirked to myself. Mrs. Kincaid finally started class.

As soon as the bell rang, I went to get my stuff for French class in my locker. A note fell out of it. It read:

**Meet me at the lockers in front of French class. –Mackenzie**

I ignored it. I was NOT going to fall for some prank that was meant to make a fool out of me by Mackenzie. Again! Brandon and I walked to our next class. In the corner of my eye, I can see Pat the Rat (Patrick, the male version of Mackenzie) staring at me with his expression blank. His grey eyes gleaming directly at mine. I quickly looked away and kept focus on my boyfriend and the hallway. Just as I was about to open the door to French class, someone jerked me back and slammed me into the lockers. It was MACKENZIE! She looked enraged as a pit bull. You could practically see her snorting fire.

"Look, Maxwell. If you really think you can just steal my Brandon away from me, you are completely and utterly wrong! I'm not going to sit back here and watch you two make goo goo eyes at each other and I nonchalantly just blow it off. He is MINE, Maxwell. HE IS MINE! So back off or you'll be so sorry that you'll BEG me for mercy. You haven't seen the worst of me yet!" Oh. No. She. Didn't! I felt this fire burn up in me and felt anger rising out from me. I have had ENOUGH of Mackenzie's little threats. I pushed her away with force.

"You can't control my life, Mackenzie! I can't believe you actually have the NERVE to think you can threaten me like that. You can just scribble I'M SO JEALOUS on your forehead to show off you envy to everyone. Just leave me alone!" I yelled at her. She looked a tad bit surprised I blew off steam right in front of her.

"You just wait, Maxwell. You just wait," she grumbled and walked away. The bell rang. Dang it! I'm late for class because of Mackenzie's little tantrum. I quickly took my seat and wrote all the words from the board onto my notebook.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tuesday, March 4th**

School got cancelled due to this brief blizzard that will hit New York(Although, no one really knows where Nikki lives.) I was so relieved that I didn't have to face Mackenzie. I was nonchalantly texting Chloe, Zoey, and Brandon when the phone rang. It was Trevor Chase! Squeeeeee! Our dreams of becoming famous were finally coming true. This is how our convo went:

"Hello?" I answered.

"Yes, is this Nikki Maxwell?"

"Yes, this is,"

"Hello, it's Trevor Chase. I finally sorted out a date to record the song. It will be March 15th. Next Saturday,"

"Great, we'll have plenty of time to rehearse and get ready."

"Alright, then. I have one more request for you all."

"Yes?" I got so excited.

"I would like to have you all on 15 minutes of Fame and cast in a new show that I'm sure you would enjoy," that when I really squealed and jumped around my room like I was a STEROIDS! I finally answered in a professional way.

"Yes! THANK YOU SO MUCH, MR. CHASE! We hung up. I've got to text the six about this! I got them in a group call and after I told them the news, the all cried in unison.

"YESSSS!" We cried out in joy and jubilation! This was definitely the start of our new careers as international TV stars!

But all my excitement was murdered when my very jerky parents left me to babysit Brianna. Ugh! I was stuck with her.

"NIKKIIII! I'm hungryyyy!" She stomped her legs while running around. The joys of babysitting a six year-old.

"Alright, what do you want? Macaroni and cheese?"

"Yeah," she finally piped down. I got out the pasta, put it in pot of boiling water, put some cheese in a bowl and stuck it in the microwave so it can be ready to melt. I took a quick trip to the bathroom and once I got back, I found cheese all over Brianna and the counters. Oh no! My parents are going to KILL me.

"Brianna! What did you do?"

"Ms. Penelope just puts the number on the microwave ands it exploded all over me and Mrs. Penelope," she blubbered in her kiddy little English. Hey, you ask a silly question, you get a silly answer.

"Has it ever occurred to you, Brianna, that every time mom puts something in the microwave, she closes the microwave door?" I looked her in disappointment.

"It was Mrs. Penelope's fault. How am I suppose to know that people borned from a pen are dumb," she whined.

I truly learned my lesson of not to leave a tricky little six-year old in the kitchen when I'm not around. I had to spend two hours cleaning the counters and microwave and Brianna, trying to get all that cheese out of her hair. I hope my parents also learned their lesson of not leaving their oldest daughter in charge of a T-rex on a major sugar buzz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wednesday, March 5****th**

After school, Chloe, Zoey, Brandon, Marcus, Violet, and I met up at Theo's house to rehearse. We decided that every day after school, we would rehearse our original song, "Dorks Rule!" until the special day came. We rehearsed like maybe 5 times today. We were exhausted. Theo gave us all ice cold water bottles. So refreshing! Finally, we just hung out with everyone. We were just cracking jokes and laughing along. Finally, Marcus spoke.

"So, I see we have two lovebirds in the house, huh Brandon?" He blushed profusely while I just giggled along with Chloe, Zoey, and Violet.

"Well, I seen you and Chloe have been an item," Brandon smirked. Chloe and Marcus looked at each other, blushing.

"At least, I've heard that Theo and Zoey are something," Violet spoke. We all laughed while we knew Theo and Zoey's attempt to stay quiet had failed. We were having such a good time until it was almost sundown and we had to go. Brandon agreed to walk me home. We were just chatting, smiling, and blushing the entire time. I finally got home, kissed him goodbye and went to my room. I had 33 text messages on my phone. How was that possible? I opened one and it said,

**Did you know Nikki Maxwell only attends WCD on a bug extermination scholarship?**

I fainted on the spot (not really.) Mackenzie had texted everyone at school about my deep, dark, secret. I felt this wave of embarrassment wash all over me. I got dozen of text messages from people at school calling me, "LOSER!" "DORK!" "FREAK!" I started to tear up. I got two texts from Chloe and Zoey.

**What is this extermination thing about? Call us!**

I had no choice but to call them and tell them about my deep, dark, secret.

"Hello?" They both said.

"Hey, guys," I said in shame.

"What is going on with these texts, Nikki," Zoey said.

"I really wanted to tell you at first but I never got a chance to. It's true. I do attend WCD on a scholarship. It's all true," a tear trickled down my cheek.

"Nikki, why didn't you tell us at the beginning? We wouldn't have cared about it. You are our BFF no matter what," Chloe said gently. I started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, you guys. I promise from this day on that I will always tell you everything."

"That doesn't bother me. But what does is that Mackenzie gossiped this to the ENTIRE school," Zoey fumed.

"We need o get her back," Chloe stated.

"I don't know you guys…"

"Come on, Nikki. She needs to pay for all of this," Zoey exclaimed.

"Fine, whatever. What is your plan?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thursday, March 6****th**

Me, Chloe, and Zoey had the plan all figured out. It was so NOT going to be one of our pranks that we did in January. The Great Toilet Paper Caper. We were going to catch Mackenzie on camera say her obnoxious, cruel, comments whenever a girl walks five feet away from her. Then we'll show Principal Winston and get her at least suspended or something. Ok, ok. I know that it may sound heartless and mean but the stunt Mackenzie just pulled was a billion times worse than her to miss a couple of days of school. I just hope it works.

Chloe showed up in the janitor's closet with a Cannon Camcorder and Zoey had the chip thingy that goes in the camcorder, which can store memory. We were ready.

"Alright guys, I'll go in a corner and wait until Mackenzie throws an insult to someone," I whispered.

"Perfect, we'll wait right here," Zoey said.

"I snuck off to this corner near her locker and waited until she came. Suddenly I heard the clack, clack, clack of $300 designer heels. It was Mackenzie. I soon saw Marcy walk down the hallway minding her own business. I quickly pressed the red button. It was recording.

"OMG! You look so ugly in those cheap glasses. Who sold them to you? The garbage man?" Mackenzie sneered at poor Marcy who looked like she was going to cry. I so felt the urge to smack that girl upside the head for insulting my friend. But I had to keep my cover. I pressed the red button again and it stopped recording. Yes! Mission accomplished. Time to go back to the janitor's closet. As I walked down the hall, just minding my own business, Mackenzie stops me.

"What are you doing with that camcorder, dork," she asked as she slathered two layers of her favorite lip-gloss, Ravishing Red-Hot Cinnamon Twist.

"None of your beeswax, Mackenzie," I replied.

"WHAT were you doing with that?" She demanded.

"I was just doing a little project for the newspaper," I lied.

"GIVE ME IT!" She yelled.

"NO!" I yelled back. I ran for it. I knew she was following because I could hear the clack clack of her heels. Good thing she couldn't run well with heels. I quickly made a beeline for the janitor's closet. I saw Chloe and Zoey coming up at me.

"Toss it!" Chloe exclaimed. I did. She caught it.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH THAT CAMCORDER!" Mackenzie was sweating like a pig and was barefoot.

"Throw it to me, Chloe!" Zoey held out her arms. She threw it. Zoey caught it.

"Run!" I screamed. We were sprinting to the office like our hair was on fire. Finally, we reached it and started for the office door until we heard a very loud thud. Mackenzie beamed. I looked down to see that our camcorder with all our evidence laid in pieces all over the floor. She threw her lip-gloss and made her nose bleed by the metal cap. I gasped.

"No! Zoey, are you okay?" I asked panicking.

"Yeah," she looked like she was going to cry.

"Ha-ha! Now you won't show your little video to the principal. I saw Nikki Maxwell. You really think you can pull some stunt like that. But no because you are just a dorky, stupid, little loser who's life is now ruined because someone texted the entire school you little secret. Toodles!"

"You were the one who texted everyone my secret!" I yelled after her.

"Hah! You really think I would do that? I haven't even thought about sending your secret to every student in the school. You can count on that," she cackled like a witch and sashayed away. What did she mean by that? Did she really not text everyone my secret? The only people who knew about it were Mackenzie and Brandon because he told me he thought my ugly extermination van was cool. Mackenzie must've told him. Is it possible that my boyfriend, Brandon Roberts, betrayed me by texting everyone that? A million questions were buzzing around my head as we rushed Zoey to the nurse.

"What happened?" Nurse Nancy asked us while putting Zoey on the chair.

"Mackenzie Hollister intentionally threw a metal lip-gloss cap at Zoey and her nose started to bleed," Chloe explained to her.

"So, Mackenzie Hollister did this?"

"Yes," we all cried in unison

"Hmm, ok. For now, I'll take care of Zoey, you two can go to your first hour classes. I'll email you teachers an excuse," she stated as Chloe and I gave Zoey a hug and we went to our first hour.


	7. Chapter 7

**Friday, March 7****th**

We cancelled our band practice yesterday because Zoey was feeling really bad. I was so NOT looking forward to school today. I tried to avoid Brandon. Maybe he did tell everyone that I attended this school on a bug extermination scholarship. I told my fifth hour teacher if I could go to my locker to get my textbook. As I was walking down the hallway, I heard someone. Someone who sounded very familiar.

"No, Mackenzie. You know I can't do that to her," that familiar voice. It sounded like… Brandon!

"She won't know. She's not even here," another familiar voice said. Mackenzie. I followed her voice to this dark hallway and hid around the corner. I saw Brandon and Mackenzie. KISSING! I knew it. I knew that any guy no matter how sweet or kind will always choose Mackenzie over me any day. Tears started filling up in my eyes and my vision became I walked away before he saw me. That failed.

"Nikki1 Wait! Let me explain," he called after me. I kept running away from him. This time, the explanation was clear. There was no way he was going to get bailed out of this. I kept running. He grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at him clearly crying.

"No, I need to explain," he spoke gently. I tried to wriggle my hand free, but he was to strong.

"Look, I was just…" He stopped.

"Cheating on me. That's what. I knew that this would happen. I knew I couldn't trust you at all," I argued.

"Please, that was not what it looked like," he replied.

"Really? Because it looked like you were kissing Mackenzie behind my back. Just like that text."

"What text? Anyway, I had to."

"Oh yeah, you had to kiss her because she is a hundred times more pretty and popular than me. You know what? I don't care anymore. You were always destined to have a beautiful and popular girl. I'm not going to stand in the way of your love life. If you want Mackenzie, you can have her!"

"No, I want you," he said with a tear rolling down his cheeks. I pushed him away.

"Just leave me alone," I replied and strutted to my class. I forgot my book. Whatever. I was not going to go back there.

I abandoned my band practice. I got dozens of messages from Brandon of him apologizing. I ignored them. No way I was going to crawl back to him. I got a call from Zoey.

"Girl, where are you? We need to have our lead singer," she said.

"Brandon and I broke up. He cheated on me with Mackenzie," I said while breaking down.

"WHAT?! Hold on a second," she fumed. I heard a bunch of muffled voices but I clearly heard Chloe's and Zoey's. I heard a door slam.

"Chloe and I are out there. Let me pass you to her," Zoey said angrily.

"Why did you not tell us? We could have skipped rehearsal to be with you," Chloe said in a livid tone.

"Well, sorry, was too busy being heartbroken than to talk to anyone," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Nikki. We'll be right over." We hung up.

Once they were here, I told them the story. They just had sympathetic expressions on their faces.

"I'm so sorry. Who need Brandon anyway? I promise you that you will find a guy who will never hurt you," Zoey said empathetically. I didn't believe her. I knew Brandon was the one. He just didn't feel the same for me. It was already 8:00pm when they left. I just held a pity party for myself and started sulking. Somehow, it always makes me feel better. It was soon bedtime and I cried myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Saturday, March 8****th**

I woke up terribly. I still had my face red from crying. I had gobs of tissues everywhere. I lazily stood up and went to my bathroom. I cleaned my face, changed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I had on jeans, an Aeropostale hoodie and put my hair in a headband. I applied mascara and some lip-gloss. I was alone. Both my parents had work and Brianna was at a two-day sleepover. I poured my cereal and grabbed the milk. After breakfast, I slumped down on the couch and watched mean Girls. Mackenzie was definitely worse than Regina. I totally felt like Cady. Alone and unwanted. Then I heard the doorbell ring.

"Why can't the world just go away?" I mumbled. I walked lazily to the door. I didn't have a peephole to see who it was. That sucks. I opened the door to find Brandon standing in front of my door holding a bouquet of flowers with a crooked smile. I folded my arms and motioned him inside. I sat on the couch and stared at him.

"Can I explain?" Brandon asked. I nodded my head.

"Look, the only reason I kissed Mackenzie is because she forced me to. She forced me to text everyone your… secret and kiss her because I didn't want her to hurt you. She told Pat that if I didn't do what she said, he would come after you and hurt you. She black-mailed me," he explained while I tried to make sense from it. Had Mackenzie really blackmail Brandon so that Patrick wouldn't hurt me? That was so weird. I looked away and turned back to him.

"Is that really the truth?" I said quietly.

"Yes, I promise you. I love you with all my heart and yesterday was unbearable. I cried all the way home. I'm so sorry that I ever hurt you. I'm truly, deeply in love with you, Nikki," he sat down next to me and I gave him a big hug.

"Now will you let me kiss you?" He said smiling.

"Fine," I said while our lips met and we made out. It was so romantic.

"Would you like to stay with me? I'm all alone," I said.

"Of, course!" I changed the movie and we watched Valentine's Day with Taylor Lautner and Taylor Swift. It was a beautiful afternoon. After he left, I rushed up and called Chloe and Zoey that we are back together. After I told them the logical explanation, we squealed and did a pretend group hug. Finally, my life was back on track. I'm not going to let Mackenzie ruin my life again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sunday, March 9****th**

It was rainy day today so we had to cancel the band rehearsal. The streets were muddy and my windows were covered in raindrops. I heard my phone chime. It was a text message from Brandon.

**Hey baby! So glad we're back together. I was thinking if you would like to go on another date with me. I was thinking lunch at Crazy Burger at noon. Can you make it?**

I asked my mom. She agreed. I immediately texted him back.

**Hi! Totally! See you at noon. ILY! 33**

His response:

**Great! ILY too! 333**

I put some black jeans on, my favorite sleeveless I LOVE NY top, and some red flats. I put on mascara, red lip-gloss, and parted my hair on the side. It was five till noon. The doorbell rang. I opened it and saw Brandon with a red rose in his hand. I smiled. He smiled back.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup," I replied.

"Oh, this is for you. I picked it out from the flower shop next to the animal shelter. I hope you like it," he handed me the beautiful red rose.

"I love it. Let's get going. I'm starving," I complained. I grabbed my red umbrella and walked out.

"I took my bike so that we wouldn't have to walk. The mall's pretty far from here." Brandon explained.

"Perfect," I grinned as he helped me up on his bike. We rode off. My heart was racing as he pedaled faster on the sidewalk. It took us five minutes to get there. As we walked into the food court, the smell of those delicious gourmet burgers reached my nose. We both entered the place. It was crowded. When Brandon took our order, I saw a blonde head at a table. I took a better look. It was Mackenzie! Why does she have to be here when Brandon and I are both here? Coincidence, I think NOT! She got a glimpse of Brandon and rushed over to him like her butt was on fire. Seriously! That girl seems like a magnet whenever Brandon is around.

"OMG! Hi Brandon! How's it going?" She batted her fake long eyelashes at him. He ignored her. I saw Mackenzie frown when she finally saw me with him. She sneered at me and nonchalantly put on another layer of lip-gloss like nothing ever happened. Once the cashier gave us our order, Brandon was like,

"Can we have this to go?" Mackenzie looked so embarrassed. She just strutted her butt right out the restaurant. Brandon and I just laughed. It stopped raining so Brandon and I decided to sit on a table outside the mall. It was the only table that wasn't wet from the rain. Our burgers were delicious. Brandon had some ketchup on the sides of his mouth so I popped out my thumb, wiped it off of him., and licked it off. He started smiling and so did I. After we were done, we went to get some ice cream for dessert. I got strawberry and he got chocolate. We both got to try a little bit of each other's. This was the best lunch ever. We rode home and I plodded on my bed, texting about my day to Chloe and Zoey.


	10. Chapter 10

**Monday, March 10****th**

It was a cold day today. I put on a nice long-sleeve blouse with a skirt and leggings. I grabbed a protein bar, some juice, and rushed out of my house. I got a text from Brandon saying he was sick and asked me to get his homework for today. I took the bus and sat next to Marcy. When the bus dropped us off, at school, I rushed to my locker and got my stuff for first hour. Mackenzie was there before me. Gosh darn it!

"So, I see that Brandon gave up on an ugly dork like you!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"He's home sick, Mackenzie. Looks like your fat mouth works faster than your brain. If you have one." I snapped. She slammed her locker shut and walked away, angry. Sometimes, I wonder why she hates me so much. I got my stuff for English and walked into my class.

After school, I went with Chloe and Zoey to Theo's house for rehearsal. Good thing that Brandon was better because we couldn't play the song without drums. We rehearsed a lot and gave each other high fives. We were ready.

"Guys, we are so OP! We can take the rest of the weekdays off so we can relax until the big day," Theo stated as he put his guitar on his guitar rack. He put out a box of pizza in the middle of his table.

"Pizza, anyone?" He offered. We gobbled it all down. Theo's father owns the chains of Queasy Cheesy, Brianna's favorite kiddy pizza restaurant. We just relaxed for a while and we went home. When I went home, there was a note on my door that read:

**Hi, sweetie, can you take care of Brianna for us for a couple of hours. Thanks! We'll pay you $15. **

Ugh! Again? I walked into the house. Brianna was glued on the couch watching SpongeBob. Yes! That'll tie her down. Who doesn't love SpongeBob? I ran upstairs to my room. I opened my laptop. Brandon wanted to Skype me. I accepted. I saw his beautiful face on my laptop face.

"Hey, Nikki. How's it going?"

"Great, how about you?"

"Fine. Hey I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Trevor Chase is holding a party on Friday in honor of his success producing the Lady Gaga TV Special. Want to be my date?" He pleaded.

"Of course! I can't believe we're going to a professional party."

"I know, right?"

"Where is it going to be?"

"He told me that he would host at this dance hall. He said it would be really cool."

"Yup, we are so going."

"Great! I love you! See you tomorrow, Nikki."

"I love you too, Brandon. Bye!" I closed my laptop. Yay! I'm going to my first professional party. With a bunch of celebrities! Squeeee! Can't wait till Friday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tuesday, March 11****th**

It was typical day at school. Mackenzie was always giving me the evil eye. I had a quiz in bio. I got a B+! Anyway, after rehearsal, Chloe, Zoey, and I went to the mall to buy a dress for the celebrities' party on Friday. Chloe said that she wanted a blue strapless. Zoey wanted a spaghetti strap purple dress. I was still not sure what I wanted. We entered this nice looking store.

"Squeee!" Chloe squealed when she rushed to a mannequin that was dressed in a shimmering strapless blue dress.

"I'm taking this one," Chloe took off the dress from the mannequin and went to the counter to pay for it. Zoey and I were still looking for that perfect dress. That's when I heard.

"Squeee!" Zoey trotted to this rack where a beautiful silk lavender spaghetti strap dress was hanging. She got the hanger with the dress and rushed over to the counter with Chloe. I was the only one left that still has no idea what dress I want. Then something gleaming caught my eye, I went towards it. That's when I found the perfect dress. It was a sparkly golden long sleeve dress with little stars all over it.

"Squeee!" I got that dress and join Chloe and Zoey at the counter. We paid for our dresses and we bought matching shoes and new makeup. It was a great shopping day. After all the shopping, we stopped by this smoothie place and we each bought one. Chloe got mango, Zoey got raspberry, and I got strawberry (my favorite.)

When I got home, I put my beautiful dress in my closet, the shoes at the bottom of it, and the makeup on my vanity. I was ELATED for Friday to come.


End file.
